Questions
by XxJustAnotherJBFanxX
Summary: LOE Oneshot! Lilly and Joe like each other but they're just friends. Joe takes Lilly to a secret place to hang out alone to celebrate the first time they met 3 years ago. Will Joe be able to tell Lilly how he really feels or will he just keep it to himsel


* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Jonas Brothers no matter how much I want to and I don't own Hannah Montana or the characters. 

Lilly's P.O.V.

"Where are we going? This better not be one of your tricks," I said to Joe. **(A/N: Just to let you know, this takes place during the night time.) **I had a blind fold over my eyes and Joe was holding my hand leading me to somewhere, but I don't know where. Just to answer a question you might have, we are not dating. Just best friends. Yeah it sucks a lot. I'm in love with a guy that only thinks of me as a friend or even worse, sister. 

"Don't worry about it. You'll see it when we get there," Joe said.

"Why did you make me dress so nice anyways? Are we going to a party? And why do we have to walk. Why couldn't we take your car?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" 

"Cause I'm a curious person," I replied simply.

"Well curious or not, I'm not going to tell you. You'll just have to wait until we get there."

"Fine. But I'm mad at you."

"For what?"

"For not telling me where we're going."

"We're almost there anyways."

"We better be because my feet are killing me." 

"Stop," Joe said to me so I stopped. He then picked me up. I was kind of shocked.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What do you think I'm doing."

"Carrying me?" 

"Exactly. Put your arms around my neck before I accidentally drop you and hit your head somewhere." We both laughed and I did what I was told. I couldn't believe it. Joe Jonas a.k.a my best friend a.k.a the boy I'm in love with was carrying me in his arms. I had a huge smile on my face.

"Why are you smiling?" Joe asked.

"I'm not going to answer that. You won't tell me where we're going so I won't tell you why I'm smiling," I replied.

"Whatever," Joe muttered.

"I heard that."

"You were supposed to." 

Joe's P.O.V.

Lilly looked so beautiful tonight. I wish she wasn't wearing the blindfold so that I can see the moonlight shine onto her eyes. When it does, her eyes look almost as beautiful as her. 

No One's P.O.V.

They stayed silent until they finally got to the place where Joe was taking her. He slowly let her down. 

"Can I take the blindfold off now?" Lilly asked. 

"No," Joe said quietly. 

"Why not?" Lilly whined.

"I'll take it off for you." Joe slowly untied the blindfold and let it fall to the floor. They were at the roof of an abandoned building with an amazing view of a lake and the moon.

"Why are we here?" Lily asked slowly. 

"This was where we first met remember. Three years ago."

_Flashback: Lilly's P.O.V._

I came to the roof of an abandoned building at night to watch the moon light up the sky with the stars but when I got there, there was somebody already there. It was a guy and he was playing guitar and singing. His voice was so beautiful. I stood there, with him still not knowing I was there. When he finished singing I clapped. He turned around and saw me. 

"How long have you been there?" the boy asked.

"Enough to know that you have a really great voice," I replied. 

"Thanks." I walked over to him and sat next to him. 

"I usually go here to look at the moon and stars. How about you?"

"I found this place this afternoon and stayed here since then," the boy said.

"Oh. Well I'm Lilly Truscott."

"I'm Joe Jonas."

_End of Flashback_

Lilly's P.O.V.

"Of course I remember. But why did you bring me here?" I asked.

"Well. I can't really say just yet. But look, I made a picnic for us." Joe and I walked over to the red and white blanket with a picnic basket on top of it. He took out the food from the picnic basket and notice something. All the food I saw were my favorite. 

"You packed my favorite food?"

"Yeah," Joe replied simply.

"But why?"

"How about we stop asking questions and just enjoy the night," Joe said with a smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile too. We stayed there for about 3 hours just talking and laughing about stuff.

"We should get going. It's getting kind of late," I said.

"Okay." We stood up but then Joe stopped me again."

"What now?" I asked. 

"I have another surprise for you." Joe led me to the other side of the roof. 

"Where is it?" I asked. Joe lit up a match and dropped it onto the floor. He walked a couple steps back and lit up another match, then dropped it. It turned out there were shreds of paper on the floor because the fire burnt it. **(A/N: The roof is made of cement. If the roof was wooden then the roof would burn.) **When the fire burnt all of the paper, the fire made a heart and inside the heart, the fire made it so that it said "I Love You" in cursive. I was so surprised. I looked at him and he looked right back at me.

Joe's P.O.V.

It was time. Time to tell her how I feel. "I love you Lilly Truscott. I've always loved you. I've loved you ever since I first saw you. I've loved you before you even said one word to me. I love you so much that I can't even explain how much I love you. You're the world to me. Probably even bigger than the world to me. Will you be my girlfriend?" I stared at Lilly and saw that she was smiling. 

"I thought you said that we should stop asking questions," Lilly said. I looked down so she wouldn't see my sad face. "But I don't care." Right when she said that I looked back up. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend," she continued. My face brightened up. I had a huge smile and she had a huge smile on her face too. I then kissed her. I put my hands on her waist and she put her hands around my neck kissing me passionately. 

**Okay kind of corny. I know, I know but I just had to write this before the idea slipped out of my head. = **


End file.
